Alma Perdida
by Kazmineh
Summary: 'Parecía ser otro hermoso y arrogante chico de los cuantos que me toco encontrarme por allí, pero cuando tuve la mínima oportunidad de conocerlo me di cuenta que el era completamente lo contrario, era un alma perdida, que gritaba en silencio por ayuda'


-¡Señorita Duerre!-El grito de la profesora hizo que la joven se irguiera rápidamente en su asiento- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarle la atención hasta que comience a prestar atención en clase?

El rostro de la maestra le indico a la joven Alica que no iba a lograr pasar de esta.

-Lo siento señorita Jefferrson es que..

-¡Es que nada! Se va al despacho del director.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risitas, que terminaron extendiéndose en toda el aula. Alica, completamente avergonzada, se levanto de su asiento y con manos temblorosas, guardo rápidamente su cuaderno en su mochila. Con la cabeza gacha en todo momento, finalmente salio del aula.

Esa no fue la primera vez que le paso eso en la semana. Últimamente Alica estaba teniendo muchos problemas para dormir, se pasaba toda la noche en vela, mirando al techo de su cuarto sin poder conciliar el sueño durante siquiera unas pocas horas, y esto se reflejaba en clase. Cuando la tediosa y monótona voz de la profesora de filosofía comenzó a sonar, Alica no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormida.

Con su cuaderno de clase bajo el brazo, Alica comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia el despacho del director, ¿Qué le diría? Ya seria la tercera vez en la semana que se encuentra con el, ¿la expulsaría de la escuela? La joven comenzó a inquietarse. Si eso sucediera ¿Qué haría ella? Tenía una beca completa en la escuela, y si la expulsaran, no tendría ninguna otra forma de seguir viviendo en Europa, ¿tendría que volver a casa de sus padres? ¡Ellos dejaron claro que nunca la volverían a dejar entrar!

Fue en ese momento cuando Alica se derrumbo; todo lo que estuvo acumulando en las últimas semanas, las noches enteras sin conciliar el sueño, la falta de apetito, el odio y las burlas de sus compañeros, finalmente surgió efecto en la joven, y esta comenzó a llorar. Se tapo la boca con una mano para evitar hacer ruido y se sentó frente a la puerta del servicio de la limpieza. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Alica cayo en cuenta de que era una ridiculez la escena que se estaba montando, pero, simplemente, no podía lograr que sus lagrimas parasen.

Alica cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que las lagrimas dejaban de brotar y sus mejillas comenzaban a secarse se propuso pararse, pero cuando se encontraba a medio camino algo duro la empujo hacia delante, haciéndola caer de rodillas y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Alguien había abierto la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda, y esta persona había salido con paso apresurado del cuarto. Giro en una esquina del pasillo y desapareció de su vista.

Alica se toco la cabeza, allí donde se había golpeado contra la pared mientras se levantaba y recogía su mochila del suelo. En ese mismo momento, otro muchacho sale del mismo cuarto que aquel sujeto extraño, aunque a diferencia de este, el si noto su presencia. Alica no se puso a pensar en la apariencia que tenia, aunque seguramente era horrible, teniendo en cuanta que hace unos minutos se había encontrado llorando a mares, pero tuvo esto asegurado cuando el chico la miro, levantando una ceja y con el ceño fruncido.

Se veía desprolijo, y prestando atención, pudo notar como sus ojos se encontraban rojos. Fue entonces cuando Alica imagino lo que estos dos muchachos habían estado haciendo allí adentro.. Por lo mismo, se agacho apresuradamente y recogió su libro del texto del suelo, apurándose a alejarse de aquel chico, quería evitar vivir otra situación incomoda.

Se acomodo su rubio cabello, ya que, a causa de la caída, fácilmente habría podido interpretarse por un nido de pájaros. Fue entonces cuando el chico clavo la mirada en ella, no en ella, sino específicamente en la mano que acomoda su cabello. Las mejillas de Alica se volvieron rojas.

-Tienes..Sangre, ahí-Dijo con una voz suave y tenue, como temiendo de la reaccion de la chica.

La chica frunció el ceño, y se miro la mano derecha. Y el chico tenía razón, esta tenia algo de sangre. Rápidamente se toco la cien y volvió a mirar la mano, efectivamente, al caer se había echo un corte en la sien.

-Oh.. si, gracias.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería-Dijo este sin moverse, frunciendo el ceño y sin mirarla en ningún momento a los ojos. Se veía confundido, como perdido. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se encamino por el pasillo, para finalmente desaparecer de su vista.


End file.
